


What We Leave Behind

by vyrantiumblack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Kinda Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: Ignis and Gladiolus talk before leaving Insomnia for Noctis' nupitals.





	What We Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Short and simple.   
> This is my first fic for the FFXV fandom even though I've been a Gladnis gal since 2016. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Enjoy ♥

Ignis had lit the cigarette and inhaled without thinking about it too much. It was a habit that he had set aside long ago after he had began attending college. Now, on the evening before they embarked to Altissia, he was partaking of it. He wasn’t really even enjoying it. 

“I thought you quit?” Gladiolus’ voice came from behind him. Ignis turned to see the broader man standing in his room, a look of bemusement on his chiseled features. 

“Yes, well sometimes things don’t always go as planned.”

“And what things were those?”

“This trip, for one.”

Ignis never spoke of his depression and anxiety, silent struggles he endured because Noctis’ well-being was more important. If he were honest with himself the habit was borne of those two lurking daemons. He took a pull from the cigarette before snuffing it out on the balcony railing. 

Gladiolus moved to stand beside him. “You don’t have to worry.”

Ignis scoffed softly. “I know, however I’m still not assuaged, Gladio.”

Gladiolus nudged him with his elbow, hard enough to jostle his glasses. “Well, if it’s any consolation,” he began, “I’m nervous as hell, too.”

Ignis smirked up at his friend. “You? You never-”

“Oh, but I do, Iggy. I just keep thinking we’re leaving and not coming back, you know?”

Ignis nodded. That was exactly the feeling. He looked out at the city, at the Wall, and he couldn’t help the encroaching feeling of loss. “Maybe it won’t be so horrible,” he mused as he leaned against the railing and stared at out the twinkling lights. In the distance a siren wailed. “I am going to miss this terribly though.”


End file.
